The invention relates generally to timing and frequency signal generation and, more particularly, to generating precision reference frequencies through the acquisition and tracking of a code division multiple access (CDMA) pilot signal and use of time of day information present on a CDMA synchronization channel within a timing distribution system, such as in a telecommunication end office.
In telecommunication networks, a precise frequency reference is required to allow high speed communications between components of the networks. This reference frequency may be used to provide plesiochronous timing signals for the generation and recovery of digitally coded data, for control of carrier frequencies in wireless operations, or for other purposes.
In order to obtain the required accuracy for this reference frequency, a source traceable to international universal coordinated time (UTC) is generally required. This reference frequency can be from an autonomous source, for example, cesium beam technology, or may be derived from radio frequency transmissions which are controlled to UTC at their source, such as a global positioning system (GPS) satellite navigation arrangement.
Because of the worldwide availability of GPS signals, the high accuracy and reliability of the signals and GPS systems, and the relatively low cost of receiving equipment for such signals, it is presently common to derive precise reference frequencies from GPS signals. However, with the deployment of network communication equipment in many remote locations, reception of GPS signals may be limited by access to suitable antenna locations. The cost and complexity of the required GPS reception antennas, cables, and related equipment limits the possibilities for use of the GPS signals for the derivation. Even more, availability and costs of space for GPS reception antennas is limited and costly. Certain locations may not allow access to suitable unobstructed locations for antennas and equipment of for ready access to such matters.
It would be an improvement in the art and technology to provide a precision reference generation system and method that overcomes the limitations and constraints imposed by antennas, cabling, and equipment issues in conventional reference generation systems that derive reference signals from GPS satellite signals.